Guilty As Charged: A Life Sentence For Love
by rin2yume
Summary: If you have played Apollo Justice then you know what's going on. Backstage moment during "The Gavinners" concert. KlavierXEma. -one shot-


**Rin: Hola. Inspiration has struck, while playing Apollo Justice. Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye! Sorry to spoil it for you peoples.  
So it's gonna be KlavierXEma. By the way it's from Ema's point of view and it's at a Gavinners concert. (one shot)**

Disclaimer: Klavier Gavin, Ema Skye ans the name "The Gavinners" belong to Capcom.

* * *

I tugged at the free piece of my long brown hair. I gazed around the backstage area. Pulling down my pink shades, I strolled down the hall to peek out onto the stage. Klavier Gavin was singing and playing his guitar for his band, "The Gavinners." His blond hair was put in its usual pony tail and it hung over his shoulder. His purple blazer and black shirt brought out his sliver necklace. He looked over at my hiding spot behind the curtain in the wings. I ducked out of view than went back backstage. I put my hands to my face and felt that my cheeks were warm. I simply thought that with all of the people in the wings that the over-crowded-ness was too much for me.

I sat on a trunk wondering if Klavier had noticed that I was standing there. I, Ema Skye, who loved science above all else, was thinking about the very guy whom I detested since I was given the job of Dectective of Homocides. Right now, I hated Klavier very much for making me do his security. I heard the incessant noise that was rock "music" end. The second set was over. The Gavinners had one more set, which meant one more set before I could go home and fall asleep on my comfy bed. I put my pink glasses upon my head. I took out a package of Snackoo's and began to munch.

"Fraulein Detective," said a velvety voice. I quickly put away the bag of Snackoo's. I rested my head on my hand and looked over at the source of the voice. It was Klavier. I frowned a little. On the inside, I felt like smiling. He smiled gracefully.

"I hope that no one has passed through here during the second set, nein?" he said, still grinning. I shook my head. He was quite handsome the way he was. I felt my cheeks turn red a little. I stood up and glanced over at his band members. They were all immersed in their own worlds. I stared back over at Klavier. He stepped a little closer. I leaned backwards, fearing for whatever he might do.

"Fraulein," he whispered, "come with me." Klavier then took my hand and lead me away from everyone else. The whole time my face was practically burning off my skull. There were a set of emergency stairs backstage. Somehow, he knew that no one would ever use those so he took me there. Klavier shut the door behind us. I just stared blanky.

"What do you want Klavier?" I blurted. He put one of his hands on his head and scratched. Klavier turned to me and side glanced away. He just stood there gazing over at me every once in a while.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did I catch Fraulein Detective staring at me near the end of the second set?" Klavier chuckled. After he said that, my mouth just took over. My mind went into panic mode.

"Yeah, I guess I was staring at you," I mumbled. I saw him raise an eyebrow. He walked over to me and leaned in so that his lips were touching my ear.

"When I saw Fraulein staring, I was so happy since I thought she was staring at me," he muttered. My face went beet red. I pushed him away and stood up quickly.

"You don't mean that," I shouted. I stomped toward the door, but Klavier got there before me. He put his arm on the door just as I was turning the knob. I glared up at him. My heart was pounding. I wanted it to be true. I wanted every word he said to me to be true. He had no reason to lie to me, but where does he get off being nice to all girls?

He was staring at me intently. There was a passionate look in his blue eyes. I jiggled the doorknob.

"Let me go," I said sternly, my face frozen. He just kept on staring at me.

"I meant every word, Fraulein," he told me. That look he had on his face, it seemed hurt. Was it because I didn't want to believe him? No, it was because I knew that he was lying.

"You're lying," I murmured.

"I'm not," he said. I shook my head and reached up to pull my pink glasses down. His other hand caught mine. I continued to glare icily at Klavier. Klavier then pulled me into a tight embrace. I struggled to get loose, my face was blushing profusely, and my heart was racing. Why was all of this happening?

"Fraulein Skye," he muttered, "Why won't you believe me?" Tears began to well up in my eyes. Why didn't I want to believe him? Was it because I loved forensic science since it never lied? Had I been lied to before by a human? Last time I remember having a person treat me for who I was, was when Phoenix Wright had helped me and my sister. I realized everything and the tears fell.

"I want to believe you," I said. "Besides, why would you be happy just because I was looking at you?" He hugged me even tighter.

"I was happy because it was as though you were expressing interest in me. Something I never would have thought you would have done," Klavier explained. "Since I care about you so much that you don't even know. It made me so very happy, Fraulein."

"Stop calling me Fraulein," I said angrily.

"It's a habit," he chuckled.

"You still have to play the third set," I remembered out loud.

"Okay," he smiled, letting go of me. He opened the door.

"Stay here for a few minutes," he ordered, "don't want anyone thinking anything." I nodded. He touched my hair. Klavier leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed again. He left me in the emeregeny stairwell to my own thoughts. Was science more important to me than a human now?

"No," I thought out loud, "Klavier is battling for the top spot in my heart." I sighed and a few minutes passed. I left the stairwell. I, Ema Skye, had a new love in my life. A love that might last me forever.

* * *

**Rin: KYA! Ema gets the dreamy Klavier. I hoped you have played Apollo Justice, 'cause then you know what I mean by all of this! I really love this story.**

**Please Read and Reviewwww! Feedback is always good to have. See all of you later!**


End file.
